


One with the Force

by seaofolives



Series: Rogue One First Anniversary @ Tumblr [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Timeline, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives
Summary: The final moments of the crew in Yavin 4.





	One with the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7, the last day, of Rogue One First Anniversary Week and it's a free day! Yay it's done!!!

These were the last few hours of their lives.

The moment the cargo shuttle took off, there would be no saying how much longer any of them would still be around, still standing next to their friends, lovers, family. The Alliance could shoot them down from the skies as punishment for their insubordination, or else the Empire could catch them long before they could even catch sight of Scarif in their radars. Or, they could make it to Scarif safely, just as they hoped, but even then, there was no saying if they would win, or lose, or die before they found out.

The Force was bloated with trepidation, like termites feasting on old matter, crawling and crawling and crawling but never quite getting anywhere. In the depths of it, Chirrut could sense some rare sparkles of courage and faith, hope and though they were not as many as could be expected from an Alliance squad, they glowed brighter than any star he’d seen. He himself was reciting his own prayer under his breath, and Baze’s hand was on his shoulder, squeezing it.

They were an uneasy silence, like a sea of murmurs with waves that hesitated to break the surface—and then that stopped. Chirrut heard two pairs of feet climbing up the ramp, bringing with them a sun that burnt amidst the black night from the corner of his eyes. Jyn Erso had always shined so bright from the moment he spotted her in NiJedha’s market, but her light was so warm that one could not help but turn towards it, and themselves glow.

She stopped in front of them. Chirrut rose with the others, staying close to Baze Malbus. For the first time, the Force did not stir. It was as open, and free as the air atop the mountains as they waited, for whatever it is she might deliver.

When she spoke, she said to them, “May the Force be with us.”

Light spilled and washed the shadows away from their minds. The cabin muttered and clapped their assent, Chirrut hitting the floor with his walking stick to lend his own voice. He threw his head back, praying deeply in gratitude. The Force swam freely between them now, as clear as spring water, buoyed by a hundred beating hearts full of courage, and faith and hope. The Force was with them, and they were with the Force.

And they feared nothing, for all was as the Force willed it.


End file.
